


The Kidney Kicker

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Even in the womb their kid is an unholy terror, F/M, Godmother Natasha, TaserHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: “Clint! Tell your kid to quit kicking me! I’m not a punching bag!”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	The Kidney Kicker

“Clint! Tell your kid to quit kicking me! I’m not a punching bag!”

Darcy’s complaints got the attention of her archer husband, who looked up from the stack of weapons he and Natasha were cleaning.

“Is little Natasha practicing her lethal moves again?” Nat asked, looking proud at the thought.

Darcy gave a chuckle that died off in a wince

“Ouch!” She said and rubbed her belly again.   
“And yes, she most definitely is.”

Clint put down the gun he’d been cleaning and went over to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on top of hers.

“Hey, little Tasha,” he said to the bump, “can you settle down in there? Your mom needs a break from the kidney hits. You know we love you, honey, but we’d prefer you learn karate OUTSIDE the womb.”


End file.
